percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kathleen Michaels
History Child Hood Growing up was tough for Kathleen, her mother had to work two jobs and she was bullied at school for not having a father. The kids in her class would beat her up until she would give them her lunch money and then call her names until she would cry. She told her mother all the time but her mother never had time to worry about Kathleen, she always had to get her work done and then pay the bills and clean the house. Kathleen was just left alone in her own world having to figure things out. When she was 10, she was walking home from school one day by her self and she was passing by an old alley way that led to a secret pub that no one knew about at the time. A man had emerged out of the alley way and grabbed Kathleen and pulled out a knife demanding for money, she didn't have any on her at the time and so he stabbed her multiple times in her arm and chest. He put her in the dumpster and left her to die and rot alone, luckily one of the workers was taking out the trash just seconds after the guy had left and found her body in the dumpster, he had called 911 and they took her to the hospital. She was left in the hospital for about two months while she was healing, her wounds weren't ''that ''bad and the doctors luckily fixed her up after about three surgeries. Her mother was very upset after she took her out of the hospital because of the cost of everything, her mother had sent her away to live with her aunt and told Kathleen to not return until she could take care of herself. Teenager While she was living with her aunt, she had learned many skills from her. How to sew and how to knit. Her Aunt was very lady like and taught Kathleen many skills. Her Aunt would never raise her voice and would always simply just tell Kathleen when she did something wrong, Kathleen couldn't believe that her mother and her aunt were related. They acted ''nothing ''alike. Her aunt had told her that she was also a demigod, which she found out by a note that was given to her aunt when Kathleen was born. But that her aunt had never told her mother because she knew her mother wouldn't believe it and would just toss aside the thought. She was soon sent to Camp Aksarnerk a few months after her aunt had told her she was a demigod, she was claimed by Anguta a few weeks after she arrived and ever sense then she's been with her siblings in the Anguta cabin. Personality Kathleen is a sweet girl. She doesn't like to harm animals or people and spends most of her time knitting or sewing, she doesn't like to raise her voice or get mad at people. She is very lady like and makes sure to follow her manners. She would only raise her voice during battle or when yelling out commands to her fellow comrades. She only fights when she has too and when she is training, other then that she uses words instead of battle to solve things. Weapon Kathleen carries two swords made from Imperial Gold and Silver. She carries them with her all the time and they are disguised as two black wooden bracelets with skull and fire designs. Powers *Absorb, create/generate and manipulate darkness/shadow for various effects, sizes, shapes and intensity levels. **Depending of the level of strength, one can blanket an entire city, country or world in eternal darkness. **Absolute Darkness **Darkness "Mist" **Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking *Darkness Adaptation **Night Vision *Materialize, shape and manipulate darkness: **Animating shadows, whether users own or cast by anything else. **Darkness Attacks **Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. **Umbrakinetic Combat **Umbrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, missiles, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Portal Creation/Umbrageous Teleportation using shadows/darkness by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. **Dimensional Storage to store stuff into shadows, user may be able to enter their own pocket dimension. **When the user realizes from where they draw their power, they can enter there and summon beings/tools from there. Pet Kathleen had gotten Marlee from her mother as a birthday present when she was 10 years old. Marlee has been with Kathleen ever sense and together they've grown up and become best friends. Marlee is able to see through the mist and can tell when a monster is near and warns Kathleen by barking in a different tone. Marlee also can tell when someone isn't telling the truth or is a danger to Kathleen and warns her with a slightly higher tone then the other warning one. Relationships James Kyle Kathleen is ''so ''glad that she and James are friends, she doesn't know what she would do without him and can't even think of life without him. Eleanor Grant Kathleen is glad that Eleanor had broke out of her shyness and finally became Kathleen's friend after Kathleen ''trying ''for ''so long. '' Anguta She is on so and so terms with her father, she doesn't like him that much for almost killing her while she was a kid. ''But ''she does still love him as without him she wouldn't be at Camp Aksarnerk and she would've never met her friends. Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Inuit Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Females Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page